


【超蝙】 无梦之梦

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个简单的pwp, 最后涉及一丢丢强迫和道具





	【超蝙】 无梦之梦

布鲁斯还记得他们的第一次做爱。

是做爱，不是布鲁西宝贝用来发泄欲望的交媾。他与无数俊男美女寻欢作乐，只与克拉克一人做爱。这意味这他卸下了层层伪装层层猜疑，将自己身体最柔软最真实的一面毫无防备的呈现在克拉克的眼前。这是爱欲的表达，是灵魂的渴求，他们在肉体的碰撞中感受彼此，骨血相融。

布鲁斯躺在床上微微喘气，昂贵的西装领口大开，精致的扣子刚刚被克拉克拽掉了几颗不知道滚到了那个角落。他的红润的嘴唇微微肿起，不难想象他刚刚经历了多么火辣的亲吻。花花公子带着笑意看着跨坐在他身前的小镇男孩，捧住他阿波罗般俊美的脸与他交换了一个点到为止的吻，舔了舔嘴角带出的唾液。“来吧，小镇男孩。”

克拉克迫不及待地撕开了布鲁斯遮挡的衣物，温柔的抚摸着他身上每一寸伤疤，在胸口稍作停留，轻轻揉捏布鲁斯淡褐色的乳首，他含住布鲁斯的耳垂，用舌尖划出描绘它的轮廓。“拉奥啊，布鲁斯，你真让我着迷。”小巧的乳首在克拉克灵活的手指下很快挺立，酥麻的痒意让布鲁斯不由的抬高了胸部。  
“克拉克，另一边..."  
被冷落的乳首很快被湿热的口腔包裹住，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的乳尖，引起身下人的一阵战栗。布鲁斯曲腿用膝盖蹭了蹭克拉克半勃的欲望，就算隔着一层布料也能感受到那火热的温度，被挑拨的阴茎迅速抬头涨大，顶出一个狰狞的形状。克拉克重重的吮吸了一下布鲁斯已经变得红嫩的乳头以示惩戒，夹杂着几分疼痛的快感逼出了布鲁斯一声呻吟。他推了推埋在自己胸前的脑袋，染上情欲的声音有些沙哑。”不要玩了克拉克，你快点。”克拉克从善如流的放过了那个可怜的小东西，宽厚有力的手掌握住了布鲁斯挺立的阴茎。

“你硬了，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯不雅的翻了个白眼。“当然，这是正常的生理反应，表明我想和你做爱，小镇男孩。”下一刻他就被迫闭上了嘴，因为克拉克的嘴唇吻了上来。克拉克细细吮吸这他的唇肉，灵巧的舌头反复舔舐着他的上颚，一颗颗扫过他的牙齿，分享他口腔中温热的空气。同时他的手指慢慢撸动着布鲁斯完全兴奋的肉棒，大拇指拨开包皮揉搓敏感的顶端，微张的小口立刻吐出了一滩透明的前列腺液。从下身传来的快感加重了布鲁斯的呼吸，不需要氧气的氪星人直到他快要窒息才恋恋不舍的离开了他的唇。  
克拉克注视着眼神迷离呼吸紊乱的爱人，身下的肉棒又硬了几分。他拉下了内裤，紫红的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来，撞在布鲁斯同样硬挺的欲望上，两人同时发出一声舒适地叹息。  
即使做好了心理准备，布鲁斯在亲眼看到氪星人过分的尺寸时也不免呆愣了几秒，怀着微妙的心情感叹种族差异的同时他甚至下意识的向后退了几分。天啊，这不能怪他，紫红色傲立的性器硕大的龟头有婴儿拳头般大小，粗壮的肉柱盘曲着凸起的血管略显狰狞。布鲁西宝贝的性器在人类中本可以傲视群雄，但和克拉克的相比无论是长度还是粗壮度都差整整一圈，更不要说硬度。  
恍惚间他已经被克拉克翻了个身，整个人都陷在柔软的床垫中，红肿的乳头与布料摩擦带来，细小的快感。克拉克在布鲁斯完美的脊背上烙下一个又一个红痕，舌尖在黑暗骑士的疤痕上打转，淋满了润滑剂的手指向那隐秘的小穴探去。  
后穴被侵入的不适感让布鲁斯下意识的扭动身子，却换来臀肉上一阵火辣辣的痛。“啊！克拉克！你竟然敢...”突如其来的的第二掌让他吞下了还未说出的威胁，克拉克急剧暗示性的揉了揉手下极富弹性的软肉，继续开拓着布鲁斯紧致的后穴。  
“放松点，布鲁斯。”他舔了舔唇角，用昂然的性器蹭了蹭布鲁斯的大腿。“我快等不及了，不好好做润滑你会受伤的。”  
好吧好吧，布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，事实上他自己也有些等不及了。  
氪星人的手指继续深入那湿热的小穴，层层叠叠的穴肉吞吐着外来的异物，将克拉克的手指紧紧包裹住。很快第二根手指也加了进来，推开软嫩的红色穴肉，在内壁中一圈圈探索。当手指碰到某个凸起时，布鲁斯惊叫了一声，紧紧收缩起穴肉。“啊...就是那里，克拉克，快点...”克拉克亲吻着布鲁斯完美的肌肉线条，手指模仿着性交在穴肉中进进出出，不断按压敏感的前列腺。  
“啊..啊..."  
布鲁斯口中不断泄出细碎的呻吟，他的手向下探去，握住自己的欲望慢慢撸动，粉嫩的小口吐出更多的液体。克拉克发现了他抚慰自己的行为，拨开他的手换上自己更宽厚有力的手掌，同时在他的后穴中放入了第三根手指。  
布鲁斯感到更火热的手掌包裹住了自己的欲望，他技巧性的按压着敏感的龟头，指甲浅浅拨弄着脆弱的小口，快速上下撸动着柱身，他忍不住向前顶跨，理智在快感中渐渐化为一团浆糊。  
克拉克抽出了还残留布鲁斯体温的湿淋淋的手指，换上了自己的东西抵上微张露出少许粉红色软肉的穴口，硕大的龟头在穴口一圈圈打转。“布鲁斯”他低头亲吻身下人有些优美的蝴蝶骨。“我要进去了。”  
被克拉克握住欲望迟迟得不到满足的布鲁斯有些恼火。“操你的，别磨磨蹭蹭的，快进来。”下一秒他就后悔了。克拉克扶着自己的肉棒缓慢而坚定的破开柔软湿热的洞口，被挤压开的穴肉艰难的吞吐着这远超人类范围的巨物，布鲁斯只觉得自己身下进入了一根炽热巨大的铁棒，疼痛让他一下子从欲望中清醒，被克拉克抚慰的阳具也软了下去。  
“我操你的克拉克！滚出去...操！”被撕裂被侵入的恐惧让他本能的想要逃离，但被克拉克填补的满足感阻止他现在就把身后的氪星人踢下床。克拉克温柔的按住他的腰，嘴唇摩擦着他的侧颈，用舌头舔去布鲁斯落下的汗珠。“别怕，布鲁斯。”他继续身下的动作，布鲁斯太紧了，就算有那么长时间的润滑进入也十分困难。他撸动这布鲁斯的欲望，挤压他饱满的囊袋，用上了一点超级速度作弊。  
快感在布鲁斯的头脑中占了上风，他在克拉克的抚慰中艰难的喘气，眼睛渐渐蒙上一层水雾。“啊...克拉克...进来吧”红嫩的肠肉也逐渐接纳适应了克拉克的巨大，层层叠叠的蠕动着，欲拒还休的迎合克拉克的进入。当体内的肉棒抵上那个小小的凸起时，布鲁斯弓起了身子，尖叫颤抖着在克拉克手中射出浓稠的乳白色精液。克拉克也趁机一鼓作气插到了最深处，高潮期的穴肉紧紧绞住体内火热的肉棒，强烈的快感和满足感爽的克拉克头皮发麻，极力忍住了射精的冲动，他可不想被布鲁斯嘲笑为没见过世面的小处男。不过鉴于氪星人没有不应期这一点，他根本不用担心这些。  
他静静等着布鲁斯从高潮中恢复，等到布鲁斯的呼吸不再那么急促，他才开始了小幅度的抽插。刚从高潮的快感中脱离的花花公子立刻又被投入了新一轮的快感中，敏感的前列腺被摩擦的舒爽让他小声呻吟着。“啊...克拉克，那里..."克拉克前倾去吻他的嘴唇，身下也加快了动作，每一次都退到穴口再一下子插入到底，龟头凶狠的撞击在那一小块软肉上，被过分照顾的前列腺很快红肿涨起，每一次被撞击都带起一串电流刺激着布鲁斯的神经，快感如潮水般向他涌来他几乎要迷失在其中。囊袋随着每一次插入与肉体相撞啪啪作响，来不及被穴口吞入的润滑剂被高速的抽插摩擦成白色的黏性泡沫，房间中充满了淫靡的期望。  
“不，克拉克...啊...你停下！”布鲁斯的阴茎很快再次抬头，在洁白的床垫上蹭出一块水渍。他美丽的眼睛中浸满了泪水，双颊因缺氧染上红色，一点都找不到往日蝙蝠侠的影子。  
“布鲁斯，你明明很舒服。”克拉克的双手揉捏着布鲁斯挺翘的臀肉，他爱死这个完美的屁股了。“交给我吧，B.”他双手用力把布鲁斯转过来，阴茎在他的肉穴中狠狠研磨了一圈，如愿以偿的听到了身下人拔高的呻吟。  
他握住黑暗骑士的阴茎慢慢撸动，加快了抽插的动作。  
“克拉克，克拉克！”布鲁斯叫着爱人的名字，嗓音沙哑。“布鲁斯，我在。”小镇男孩的声音如浸了蜜糖般温柔，他吻掉爱人脸上的泪珠，他知道这泪珠意味着什么。  
“布鲁斯，相信我，我爱你。”人间之神向黑暗骑士许下自己的承诺，他撬开了蝙蝠侠层层的盔甲，终于见到了包裹其中的柔软。  
布鲁斯伸手环住克拉克的脖子，含住他的唇肉。“我相信你，克拉克，卡尔艾尔。操我。”他迎合着克拉克的抽插，感受自己体内他的存在，感受他带给自己的欢愉。  
“啊...啊...”两人的呼吸都变得急促深沉，克拉克一下又一下顶开已经被他操的软烂的穴肉，每一次抽出都会带出一点红肿的外翻。他是那么长又进的那么深，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊的捂住自己的小腹，恍惚间觉得自己被克拉克贯穿了。克拉克有些粗暴的撸动着他的性器，在布鲁斯即将喷发的时候按住了马眼。  
布鲁斯委屈了，他想抬腿踢身上的人，却被克拉克一把抓住放在了他的肩膀上，方便他操的更深。布鲁斯尖叫着承受这一切，一股微凉的液体喷涌入他的肠道，他也在克拉克的帮助下颤抖着达到高潮。  
他们就这样看着彼此，看着彼此为自己动情的模样。最终布鲁斯再次环上克拉克的后颈，与他交换了一个带有情欲味道的吻。

"我爱你。”

喜欢甜现在跑还来的及！

“布鲁斯，你又走神了。”超人的声音把他模糊的意识拉了回来。他的身体因那声音中的冰冷下意识颤抖，他低垂着眼表示顺从，  
长时间缺水和喊叫的嗓音沙哑如枯叶。“我很抱歉。”他顿了顿，又加上那个名字“卡尔。”  
他的双手被禁锢在床上，赤裸的身体上布满了咬痕，鞭痕，淤青，卡尔狰狞的性器正插在他被过度使用的后穴中。

“那说明你已经准备好接受惩罚了？”

尿道棒插入的时候他痛的发抖，冷汗大滴大滴的从额头滑落。卡尔平静的看着他痛苦的样子，手下的动作没有半分迟疑。

“布鲁斯，归顺我。”

“我们还可以像之前一样，我们会让这个世界变得更好。”

布鲁斯从他颤抖的唇中艰难的挤出一个字。

“不。”

尿道棒毫不留情的插入到娇嫩的膀胱口，火燎般的疼痛和强烈的排泄感逼迫他叫喊出声

卡尔俯下身，把布鲁斯笼罩在他的阴影里，轻轻撕咬他的耳垂。

“为什么，布鲁斯。”

“为什么这么固执。”

“你明明知道我爱你。”

布鲁斯疲惫的闭上了眼。

我爱你


End file.
